


It Only Took a Crash

by YukippeTodo



Series: Bad Things Happen: YKPE Edition Volume 1 [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Car Accident, Gen, Hospitals, Implied Kidnapping, implied minor character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24262372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukippeTodo/pseuds/YukippeTodo
Summary: For once, maybe he was lucky to be in that crash.
Series: Bad Things Happen: YKPE Edition Volume 1 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1696015
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16
Collections: Bad Things Happen Bingo





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stylin_Breeze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stylin_Breeze/gifts).



> Bad Things Happen Bingo: #6

Kuroo wakes up to his phone buzzing at 2 in the morning. He groans. Who the hell calls at times like this? He checks to make sure it isn't some telemarketer before answering. “Wassup?” He slurs out.

“Kuroo-san, you need to come to the general hospital.” Kuroo almost misses what Inuoka says because the poor boy is speaking so fast. “Please, I know it's really late but it's serious.”

“What happened?” Kuroo asks, climbing out of bed and throwing on an acceptable shirt. 

“It's Yaku-san… he’s hurt.”

Kuroo is suddenly moving twice as fast, jotting down a quick note to his dad before running out the door, shoes barely on. “Inuoka, what happened? Was there an accident?”

Inuoka hesitates before replying. “He was in a car accident on my street, and I'm pretty sure he was in the midst of getting kidnapped,” Inuoka says. Pause. “Kuroo-san, what happens if he doesn't survive? What happens to the team?”

“Yaku will survive,” Kuroo says, reassuring the younger boy as he runs. “He’s strong and stubborn.”

“I'm scared,” Inuoka says quietly. 

“Hold on, I'm almost there,” Kuroo tells him as he sees the hospital looming over him. “I'm going to have to hang up, but can you come down to the lobby?”

“I will.”

Inuoka hangs up as Kuroo turns the corner. The hospital is still bustling with activity, despite it being night. Accidents and sickness never take breaks after all.

Kuroo catches his breath before walking into the hospital. Not even seconds later, Inuoka walks in and - oh boy, he looks like he’s about to pass out. Kuroo grabs his arm and pulls the younger boy into a tight embrace. “Breathe, Inuoka. Slowly. Oxygen can't get to your brain if you’re going a million miles a minute.” 

Inuoka almost melts into him, having to steady himself. “Kuroo-san, I-”

“Shh, it's alright,” Kuroo tells him. “I have to go grab a visitors’ pass, I'll be right back.”

Inuoka nods as Kuroo goes to get one. When he tells the secretary that he is looking for Yaku, she gives him a sympathetic smile and hands him a pass.

Inuoka leads the way to where Yaku is. Neither teen talks until they get to a waiting area in front of an OR. Something twists in Kuroo’s gut, but he ignores it.

“He’s been in surgery for two hours now,” Inuoka says. “I'm sorry, I should have called earlier.”

“It's fine,” Kuroo tells him. “Don't overwhelm yourself.”

Inuoka nods. Kuroo can tell he's about to crash. His eyelids are starting to flutter and he's unsteady on his feet. Kuroo sits him down in a chair. “Sleep. You look like shit.”

“But-”

Kuroo gives him a stern look. “You need energy to function. I'll still be here when you wake up.” Inuoka nods and is conked out not even two seconds later. Kuroo runs his fingers through the younger boy’s brown hair, lost in thought.

Inuoka had mentioned that Yaku looked like he was getting kidnapped. Somehow, he had gotten into an accident and was found at a price. Where would he be if he didn't? Would the team be panicking because Yaku was nowhere to be found?

Shit. He had to tell the team somehow without freaking all of them out.

Do his parents know about the situation?

Oh god, he’s going to make Shibayama and Lev cry. He doesn't want to make the first years cry.

The door to the OR opens and a tired looking surgeon walks out. He sees Inuoka and a small smile graces his features briefly. “Your friend will be alright. We just finished up.”

Kuroo nods. “Are we allowed to go see him?” 

“He won't be up for visiting until the morning. Right now, he needs rest and time to heal.” The surgeon sighs before continuing. “It could have been so much worse if he was in the front of the car. There were three fatalities in that crash.

Kuroo swallows. “Thank you. I- we should be heading out now.”

“You’ll want to be careful. Traffickers are everywhere nowadays,” the surgeon warns. 

Kuroo watches as Yaku is wheeled out on a gurney, bandages covering his upper body and wrapped around his forehead. Kuroo doesn't like seeing him like that, but he knows it could have been so much worse. The surgeon dismisses himself and Kuroo gently shakes Inuoka awake.

“Mm? Is it already time for school?” Inuoka mumbles.

“We’re gonna go over to my place for a bit, alright?” Kuroo pulls him to his feet. “You need to sleep in a proper bed or you're gonna have kinks everywhere.”

Somehow, with a lot of coaxing, Kuroo manages to get the half-asleep boy back home and vows never to get so drunk that he can't walk.

After forcing Inuoka into his bed, Kuroo looks at the clock for the first time in hours apparently, because it's already 5:00. Had he dozed off at the hospital? Not that it mattered now, he has school in a bit and, before that, practice. The group chat starts going off, signaling the awakening of the early risers.

 _ **Litter of Kittens and Pussys** _  
_5:02_  
**ShibaYu:** Good morning!

 **VroomVroom:** Why are you up this early

 **KaiKai:** Good morning, Shibayama

 **KaiKai:** Same can be said to you, Yamamoto

 **KaiKai:** Kuroo, I can see you reading the messages. Didn't get sleep last night?

Kuroo snorts. Of course Kai knows when he hasn't slept.

 **DaddyKat:** I got 3 hours because something came up

 **DaddyKat:** I should probably tell you all now

 **KaiKai:** It relates to the team I hope?

 **DaddyKat:** It’s about Yaku

 **ShibaYu:** I already know

 **ShibaYu:** His parents called around 4

 **ShibaYu:** oh, speaking of, is Inuoka with you because his parents don't know where he is

 **DaddyKat:** Lemme start at the beginning

 **DaddyKat:** basically, Yaku was in a car accident

 **VroomVroom:** WHAT

 **DaddyKat:** He had surgery and as of whenever he came out of surgery ago, should be sleeping

 **DaddyKat:** I haven't been able to ask Inuoka since he’s currently passed out on my bed, but apparently Yaku almost got kidnapped

 **ShibaYu:** •_•

 **ShibaYu:** alright thanks Kuroo-san, I'll tell his parents 

**VroomVroom:** how are you not scared of talking to adults?

 **ShibaYu:**???

 **DaddyKat:** Yamamoto shush

 **DaddyKat:** we still have practice by the way

 **applepi:** ._.

 **ShibaYu:** Good morning Kenma-san!

 **applepi:** morning

Kuroo sighs before jumping as the door opens. Ah shit, he forgot to tell his dad about the current predicament.

“Tetsuro, what did I say about having boys in your room?”

“It was an emergency, he lives half an hour away by foot and he was tired,” Kuroo replies. “Someone on the team was involved in a crash.”

The older Kuroo sits down on the bed. “Care to tell me what happened?”

“It's Yakkun.” Kuroo rubs his face. “He- he was involved in some freak miracle of an accident, somehow ended up in Inuoka’s neighborhood.”

Kuroo’s dad ruffles his hair. “Well, get some sleep. You won't do any help if you’re half asleep when you get to school.”

Kuroo hums. “School starts in 2 hours, dad.”

“I know.”

“Practice starts in- wait what time is it? Shit, I'm gonna be late for practice.”

“I'm sure the team won't mind you and your friend over there missing practice.”

“I have to pick up Kenma… oh my god Naoi’s going to kill me if we’re late again!” Kuroo springs to his feet, grabbing his sweats and shoving his homework into his bag. He shakes Inuoka awake. “Hey, we’re gonna be late to morning practice.”

“Mmm.” Inuoka blinks before spotting Kuroo’s dad. “Sorry for intruding…”

“Tetsuro, let the kid sleep,” his dad suggests. “Go pick up Kenma and don't fall asleep during class.”

Kuroo nods before sprinting out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Yaku wakes up

The first thing Yaku can hear is the hushed whispers of his mom and his younger sister. Ami is talking about an algebra test. He’s confused. Everything is dark, and the voices seem far away.

It takes a moment to realize that his eyes are closed, and he mentally berates himself before opening them.

“Mori!” Ami spins around in her chair, nearly falling off. “You’re awake!”

“What happened…?” He asks, wincing as pain zigzags through his head. “Why are you in my room?” Yaku looks around. “This isn't my room.”

“Honey, you’re in the hospital,” his mom tells him. “You were in a car crash.”

What?

“A car crash?” Yaku frowns. “When?”

“Two days ago. God forbid what would have happened if you weren't in it though…” 

“You got kidnapped,” Ami says quietly. “You didn't come home and we thought you were gone.”

Yaku scrunches his nose. “I don't remember anything… what…?”

His mom pats his arm. “No matter. You’re safe now. You were able to escape with a couple of cuts, a broken rib, and a dislocated shoulder. The other guys weren't as lucky.”

Yaku squeezes his mom’s hand. “I'm sorry for making you guys worry.”

The door opens and there is a small cry of “Yaku-san!” and Yaku barely has time to turn his head in the direction of the door before Inuoka is running in. He has worry etched all over his face, and Yaku decides that he never wants to see the first year this worried ever again. 

“Hey Inuoka.” Yaku smiles, ruffling his hair. 

“Yaku-san!” Oh, oh, he’s crying.

Yaku pulls himself into a sitting position, ignoring the stabbing pain where he assumes he broke his rib. “Hey, it’s okay.”

“I was so scared!” Inuoka babbles. “You could have died! It looked so bad and-”

“Hey, look at me,” Yaku says, lifting Inuoka’s chin. “I'm alright. Am I out of commission for a bit? Yeah, but it's better than being halfway across the country in a basement, as a hostage.”

At this, Ami starts crying as well. “Mori-nii, don't talk like that!”

Yaku ruffles his sister’s hair as well. “I'm alright you guys.” 

Inuoka looks at him. “Promise you won't push yourself?”

Yaku laughs. “Yeah, I promise.”

The rest of the team visits the next day, after all his tests are done. He’s being discharged in a week, if no complications pop up.

“Yaku-san!” Lev runs in and for once, Yaku is glad to hear his voice. “Hi! We were all worried about you!”

“I think he knows,” Kai chuckles, ushering in the other first years while pulling Kenma away from the door frame that he nearly runs into. Fukunaga finds a perch on a chair by the window and sits on it like a bird. 

“Never change, Fukunaga,” Yaku says with a smile. 

“Yaku, my man, how are you doing?” Kuroo asks.

“I'm not your man, that title goes to Kenma,” Yaku shoots back. “And I'm fine. Really sore. I'll live.”

“That's what we want to hear!” Kuroo claps a hand on his good shoulder. 

“I hope you realize that I'm not going to be able to play until I'm completely healed,” Yaku points out. “I broke a rib, that's not going to heal in a matter of days.”

“How long will it be before you’re allowed to play again?” Yamamoto asks. Yaku sighs.

“At least six weeks, more if there's complications,” Yaku responds. “If I'm not recovered in time for qualifiers, well… Shibayama, it's up to you to carry the team.”

Shibayama pales about three shades before nodding in determination. Kuroo laughs as Lev says “Don't worry! I'll help you!”

“Lev, you’re the one who needs help.” Kenma doesn't even look up as Lev fake-cries. Yaku snorts. Fukunaga giggles, which in turn sets off a chain reaction of all the kouhai and Kuroo exploding into laughter.

“Dude, your laugh is so high pitched!” Yamamoto says, tears coming out of his eyes. Even Kenma and Teshiro are trying to poorly conceal their laughter. Yaku and Kai sigh, as the true parents Lev and the team respectively.

It might have taken a crash, but Yaku is glad that he is still with his team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm imagining Ami to be around Akane's age, if not a little older.


End file.
